Scorpion tank (Tiberium Wars)
Basic CNCTW_Scorpion_Tank_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with Dozer blades and spitfire capacitor |faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |role = Light tank/Main battle tank |useguns = *105mm APDS cannonCommand & Conquer 3 Xbox 360 unit profile, EALA, Los Angeles, 2007 *Dozer blades (upgrade) *Spitfire Laser Capacitor (upgrade) |usearmor = Hardened steel |tier = 1 |hp = *2400 *2760 (upgrade) |armortype = Medium (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $800 |time = 0:08 |produced = Nod War Factory |hotkey = F3 |groundattack = *240 (Cannon) *520 (Cannon) + 50% scalar vs. infantry (upgrade) |cooldown = *2 seconds *3.5 seconds (upgrade) |landspeed = 70 |range = 275 |sight = Medium |ability = Call for transport |upgrades = Spitfire laser capacitors Dozer blades }} The Scorpion Tank or Scorpion Mk. I was a Nod light tank serving as their main battle tank by the time of Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background Prototyped before the Second Tiberium War (first units were deployed as early as 2034, during the Rio Insurrection), Brother Marcion's writings state that he himself created the design, attributing Kane with inspiring him to do so.Scorpion tank unit profile, commandandconquer.com The light tank, codenamed the Scorpion, has three unique design features - first: the front armor of the tank is substantially sloped, with the rear completely exposed. Second: the gun is mounted right next to the crew compartment, and third: it moves on three treads. This configuration, while odd at first glance, provides excellent maneuverability: as the articulate rear tread allows for fast turns and reversing. The mobility and speed afforded by the design minimized the possibility of rear-armour shots from enemy tanks, whilst up-front, the driver is protected by Nod's trademark insect-like cockpit, also used in the Reckoner, Venom and the Attack Bike. Its main weapon is a classic 105mm APDS cannon, which is only moderately effective against newer armour, such as that equipped on GDI's Predator MBT. It can be upgraded with a Spitfire laser capacitor, which increases its firepower greatly—giving the Scorpion Tank a signature "sting". Another upgrade is the forward mounted Dozer blades, which increases armor and allows the tank to crush enemy heavy infantry (e.g. GDI Zone Troopers and Scrin Shock Troopers)—a feat impossible for the default configuration, as well as remove minefields and crush Scrin Disintegrators without any harm. The Scorpion's light weight allows it to be airlifted into and out of combat with Nod Carryalls, though the heavier Predators can be airlifted with GDI's own V-35 Ox transports. Scorpions are widely used by Nod forces in all theaters of war, being cheap to construct, fast and available early in the tech tree. Only a War Factory is required to construct them and they are far cheaper than both the Predator and the Devourer Tank, in addition to having superior speed and maneuverability. Having said that, if an equal number of Scorpions and Predators or Devourers face off, the Scorpions almost always come off worse. However, in superior numbers and/or with deft tactical handling (emphasis on superior numbers), Nod commanders can usually count on the Scorpion to carry them through. Notable deployments * During the Rio Insurrection, the Nod AI LEGION, who was in command of the Brotherhood's forces there, acquired these tanks after its troops had captured the four radio stations, subsequently spreading Nod propaganda. *Scorpions were used by the Legendary Insurgent to defend a Liquid Tiberium lab in the Amazon before subsequently destroying a GDI base located nearby and pushing all GDI forces out of the region. * A small detachment of Elite Scorpion Tanks, Stealth Tanks and Venoms were used to secure nuclear warheads from GDI in Australia. After that, they were assigned to protect them from the initial Scrin attack long enough to let the transports and their warheads be evacuated via Carryalls, callsign XA-17. Legacy The Scorpion light tank was replaced with the AT-20 Scorpion Tank during the Fourth Tiberium War: an advanced subterranean Mk. II version more suited to taking on and bringing down heavy targets. The role of true main battle tank was taken over by Nod's new Avenger. Abilities Upgrades Game unit Pros *Excellent mobility, second only to Scrin Seekers *Cheapest tank available *Can be airlifted by Carryall transports *Ideal for running over infantry due to its high speed *Good for ambushes as well as hit and run attacks *Dozer blades grant increased armor and the ability to run over heavy infantry as well as disintegrators and minefields without harm *Delivers satisfactory damage for its cost *Laser Capacitors dramatically increase attack damage - hitting hard against any enemy armor *Can easily and cost effectively dispatch light vehicles (e.g the similarly priced Pitbull and Seeker) *Easily deployable in large numbers *Well-rounded stats, modest price and upgradability retains its late-game viability for the vanilla Nod faction Cons *Lightest tank in the game, making it comparatively the easiest to kill *Laser Capacitors upgrade only available to standard Nod faction (in Kane's Wrath) and requires Tier 3 **Black hand can still get the upgrade but they have to research Spitfire Laser Capacitors from a captured Nod Tech Lab. **Marked of Kane Scorpion Tanks cannot obtain the upgrade at all. *Vulnerable to heavy infantry and anti-armour infantry (can be partially offset by the Dozer blades upgrade) *Can be crushed by Tier 3 and Epic units *Not enough damage, speed, or firepower to be very useful when deployed as a single unit *Defenseless against aircraft *Weak starting cannon makes it lose in prolonged early-game fights where it has to stand its ground *Does not last very long against enemy Tier 3 units Quotes Creation *''The Scorpion's ready!'' Select *''Scorpion tank!'' *''We're ready!'' *''Tank division!'' *''What's the plan?'' *''Let's get out there!'' *''In position!'' Moving *''On the move!'' *''Forward!'' *''We're going!'' *''Advancing!'' *''Received!'' *''Got it!'' Attacking *''Fire!'' *''Attack!'' *''There!'' *''Hit them hard!'' *''Now they die!'' *''Blow 'em open!'' Move to attack *''Getting in range...'' *''Closing in!'' *''Begin the assault!'' *''Let's take 'em on!'' In combat *''We have them!'' *''No match for the Scorpion!'' *''We're not backing down!'' *''They are nothing!'' *''We got this handled!'' *''We will not be overpowered!'' Retreating *''Get away!'' *''We must back down!'' *''Pull back!'' Names in other languages * Dutch - Scorpion-tank ("Scorpion tank", same as English but with Dutch syntax) Gallery TW_Scorpion_Tank_Render_Pack.jpg|Render CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 4.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 3.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 2.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 5.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 6.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 7.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 8.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 9.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 10.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 11.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 12.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art Scorpion Tank 2.jpg|Side angle Scorpion Tank Beta Cameo.png|Beta icon Nod units Kane Edition.jpg|Kane Edition skin ScorpionTank.1.jpg Threescorpiontanks.png|Three fully upgraded Scorpion Tanks. (Left to right: Nod, Black Hand, Marked of Kane) note that Marked of Kane does not have the Spitfire lasers Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Scorpion_Tank%27s_quotes|Scorpion Tank quotes References Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks